


Coming Home

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Death Fic, M/M, ghost story, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhard/Kircheis trick for the prompt "someone puts on or is given something warm to fend off the chilly autumn weather."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikari_Okami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Okami/gifts).



“Reinhard...” Icy fingers touched his cheek.

As soon as he opened his eyes he knew that he must still be dreaming for kneeling beside his bed was his beloved Kircheis. Red hair mussed. Wearing the uniform his love had been buried in.

“Reinhard, please. I’m so cold.” he whispered.

Of course he was. The night was freezing and it was several miles walk from the cemetery. Reinhard lifted the covers, welcoming the redhead into his bed again. Kircheis curled up against Reinhard, his cold limbs greedily leaching away heat.

“I’m so lonely, beloved.” Kircheis whispered in the blond’s ear, cold lips brushing his flesh and making him shiver.

“I miss you, love. More than you can imagine. Everyday.” Reinhard took Kircheis frozen hands in his, holding them to his chest.

Kircheis spread his finger against Reinhard’s pajama top, over his heart. “Come with me.” His voice was pleading.

“You know I would if I could.”

“You can, my love, all you need is to say you will.”

“If that’s all then I would say it a thousand times. My heart is broken without you. Of course I’ll go with you, beloved.”

Kircheis smiled and it was so beautiful Reinhard almost felt like he could cry just from the sight of it. “Thank you.” He kissed Reinhard firmly, his icy lips warming quickly at the contact.

Reinhard moaned, kissing back deeply. He dipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, ignoring the faint musty taste. Eventually Kircheis pushed him away gently. With a sad smile he slipped from the warm bedclothes. 

Reinhard made a distressed noise, reaching for the redhead. “No, stay.”

Kircheis caught his hand gently, kissing his knuckles. “I can’t, love. I have to go prepare a place for you so we can be together at last.”

Reinhard frowned but nodded reluctantly. “Take my coat then. It’s cold out.”

Kircheis hesitated.

“Please...” Reinhard said softly. “Please, Kircheis.”

The redhead nodded. “As you command.” He pressed a last kiss to Reinhard’s palm before placing it gently back on the bed. As Reinhard’s eyes began to close he saw Kircheis slip his coat on and it made him smile softly to himself.

-

In the morning the emperor was found dead.

The bed covers on one side of his bed were smeared with dirt. There were faint spots of it on his nightclothes as well, including a smear on his chest that looked vaguely like a handprint.

Despite this there were no signs of foul play or a struggle. The doors and windows were still secured from the inside. The emperor bore a small, peaceful smile on his face. All of his furniture and belongings were accounted for and remained in their assigned places.

... All that is, except for the emperors old military coat. That was found several miles away.

Draped over the grave of one Siegfried Kircheis.


End file.
